Allererste deutsche TPstory! Yahay!
by Regen
Summary: hm... lostintortallstory ohne Sinn und Verstand! AUFGEGEBEN komme irgendwie nicht recht weiter von hier aus
1. First Chapter

Chap ONE!  
  
Ich hätte mich eigentlich unglaublich cool fühlen müssen. Ich meine, ich lag da absolut nutzlos auf dem Rasen des Schulhofs herum und konnte einer Klasse Sechstklässlern zugucken, die sich mit 75-Meter-Sprints herumplagte.  
  
Leider fühlt man sich aber gar nicht so furchtbar cool, wenn man sich morgens um halb 7 aus dem Bett gequält hat und dann um kurz vor 8 in der Schule ankommt, um festzustellen, dass der Unterricht in den ersten beiden Stunden für den zwölften Jahrgang ausfällt. Und dass zu allem Überfluss auch noch alle darüber Bescheid gewusst haben außer dir, weil du gestern leider nach der vierten Stunde mit „Kopfschmerzen" nach Hause gegangen bist. Der Zettel hing so ziemlich fünf Minuten später am schwarzen Brett. Schicksal!  
  
Als ich das feststellte, war ich sofort zur Cafeteria gerannt, hatte mir ein paar Kinderriegel gegönnt und dann beschlossen, die verpasste Stunde Schlaf draußen auf dem Rasen nachzuholen. Ich hatte zwar keinen Wecker dabei, keine piepsende Uhr oder sogar ein Handy (das ich sowieso nicht besaß), aber ich machte mir eigentlich keine Sorgen, dass ich verschlafen könnte. Mit Sicherheit würde in der Zehn-Minuten-Pause ein ganzes Regiment von fußballspielenden Unterstüflern einen Krach machen, dass nicht einmal mein schwerhöriger Opa weiterschlafen konnte.  
  
Ich hatte mich auf meine Regenjacke gelegt – ein gutes Stück von Tschibo, innen gefüttert, das meine Ma mir zuhause noch aufgeschwatzt hatte. Es könnte ja regnen.. Im Moment sah es aber gar nicht nach Regen aus, sondern eher nach einem genüsslichen Sonnenbad. Ich krempelte mir also die Hosenbeine hoch und legte mich gerade so hin, dass meine Beine die volle UV- Strahlung abbekommen konnten, während mein Kopf im Schatten einer Eiche ziemlich sicher vor einem Sonnenstich herumliegen konnte.  
  
Nachdem ich vorsorglich noch einmal schnell die Uhrzeit geprüft hatte (8.20 Uhr), schloss ich die Augen und dämmerte selig weg.  
  
Irgendwann hatte ich dann diesen Traum, den vermutlich alle Kinder und Jugendlichen und vielleicht auch noch ältere Leute haben- ich träumte davon zu schweben, und ich bewegte mich mit Schwimmbewegungen vorwärts. Es war ganz bequem und auch irgendwie weich. Ich begann mich gerade zu fragen, ob dieser Traum irgendeine Art von Erinnerung an die Zeit war, in der ich noch nicht geboren war und im Fruchtwasser meine Mutter herumdümpelte; da kam auf einmal diese Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Es war eine dunkle Stimme. Sie erinnerte mich ein bisschen an den Jungen, in den ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich verschossen gewesen war, aber sie klang erwachsener, bestimmter und auch ein kleines bisschen arroganter.  
  
„Komm zu mir, denn ich brauche dich. Komm zu mir, denn du bist nutzlos, wo du gerade bist. Ich kann dich nützlich machen..." In der Art ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, auch in einer fremden Sprache kamen noch ein paar Worte hinzu, bis ich endlich empört den Mund aufmachte. Es gefiel mir nämlich überhaupt nicht, für nutzlos gehalten zu werden und dass außerdem noch wildfremde Personen Forderungen an mich stellten passte mir schon gar nicht.  
  
„Also bitte.." begann ich, und dann kam ein ziemlich lauter Knall, ein blendendes Licht und für eine ganze Weile konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, wie man seine Muskeln dazu kriegen konnte, zu kontrahieren. Ich dachte nur immerzu: Mach die Augen auf, Andrea, mach endlich deine verdammten Augen auf oder setz dich hin oder fass dich zumindest mal an den Kopf, um festzustellen, ob du blutest!  
  
Da kam wieder die Stimme, und diesmal klang sie schon sympathischer: weniger überheblich, könnte man auch sagen.  
  
„Ich- ich- ich.. hätte nicht gedacht, dass es funktioniert!", stotterte sie ein bisschen herum, und ich wünschte mir, der Kerl würde ein kleines bisschen mehr denken und dabei noch ein ganzes Stück leiser, denn ich bekam Kopfscherzen von seinem Gestottere.  
  
  
  
Naja, eigentlich hab ich die Geschichte geschrieben, um festzustellen, ob hier überhaupt irgendwer deutsche Sachen liest. Bitte schreibt mir doch was, ja?  
  
Regen 


	2. Chap 2

Danke für dein review! Du hast echt eine lustige Art und Weise, English und deutsch zu vermischen! Machst du's noch mal für mich? Regen  
  
Zweitens!  
  
Irgendwann verstummte die Stimme und, was noch besser war, meine Augen gingen ganz von alleine auf. Mein Herz, das während dieses ganzen Spektakels ziemlich aufgeregt in meinem Brustkorb hin und her gehüpft war, beruhigte sich auch mit der Zeit. Genau wie ich.  
  
Ich lag offensichtlich noch immer flach auf dem Rücken. Ein gräulich-blauer Himmel nahm so ziemlich mein gesamtes Sichtfeld ein. Ich atmete auf. Wo, außer in Bielefeld, der einzigen Stadt Deutschlands, an der der Sommer irgendwie immer spurlos vorüberging, hätte es ansonsten im Juli so trübe aussehen können?!  
  
Ich meine, versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe meine Stadt (auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise), aber die großen Fehler, die sie trotz allem aufweist waren: a) Baumheide, ein furchtbares Stadtviertel, in dem trotzdem so ziemlich alle meine Freunde wohnten, b) die Graffiti-Sprayer, die ständig meine Gegend verwüsteten, und c) das Wetter: nie richtig kalt und nie richtig warm. Es sei denn, man konnte es gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.  
  
Während mir all das durch den Kopf schoss (gleichzeitig mit einem überwältigenden Verlangen nach Schokolade), fiel mir auf einmal etwas an meinem Umfeld auf. Zum einen lag ich nicht mehr auf meiner Regenjacke, sondern auf recht feuchtem Untergrund. Das wäre an sich nicht schlimm gewesen, denn schließlich kommt es bei aufregenden Träumen (und als so was könnte man den ganzen Kram mit Schweben und dieser Stimme und dem großen Rumms wohl großzügig bezeichnen) schon mal vor, dass man sich ein bisschen hin und her rollt. Aber eher selten passiert es einem, dass man unter einer Eiche liegt und auf einmal von Tannennadeln in die Arme gepiekst wird. Und noch seltener passiert es, dass Eichen rote Blätter haben. Zumindest im Frühsommer. Und rote Blätter musste sie wohl haben, nach dem was ich da ganz im äußersten Augenwinkel wahrnehmen konnte.  
  
Irgendwie wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte.  
  
Aufstehen wär nicht schlecht!, flüsterte irgendwas in meinem Kopf. Und weil mir nichts besseres einfiel, versuchte ich das auch gleich. Zu meiner positiven Überraschung kippte ich nicht um, obwohl ich so furchtbare Kopfschmerzen hatte, mir wurde nicht mal schwarz vor Augen, sondern es gab nur ein kurzes Flimmern und dann sah ich wieder klar.  
  
Hinter mir hörte ich irgendein Geräusch, das nach einem abgewürgten Golf klang. Als ich mich umdrehte, um nachzusehen, was das sollte, wurde mir schlagartig klar, dass ich immer noch träumen musste.  
  
Ich meine, wie um Himmelswillen sollte es sonst möglich sein, dass ein Kerl, der ungefähr so alt war wie ich, ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als ich (na gut, er hatte ja auch keine Schuhe an) und geradezu erschreckend rothaarig, derart attraktiv sein konnte? 


	3. Drittens

I disclaim everything! - Can't believe it took me months to get going and write this bit. Whoever feels like reading it: Enjoy!  
  
DRITTENS:  
  
Oh, bitte versteht mich nicht falsch!  
  
Er sah keineswegs aus wie ein Supermodel oder einer dieser knackigen amerikanischen Schauspieler oder so.  
  
Nein, er sah aus wie der nette Junge von nebenan: ein durchschnittlicher Typ, dabei aber rothaarig, ein bisschen bleich (seine Haut hatte die Farbe eines Gemisches von ganz viel Majo mit einem bisschen Ketchup drin) und seine Augen... etwas ähnliches hatte ich wirklich noch nie gesehen. Sie waren violett und wie geschaffen um endlos lange hineinzusehen und sich zu wundern. Interessant!  
  
Interessant war außerdem, dass er durchgeknallt genug war, in einer Art Wollrobe herumzulaufen. Sie mochte mal ganz hübsch gewesen sein - BEVOR sich jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, sie in einer undefinierbaren Farbe zu färben, die prima mit den Bäumen im Hintergrund verschmolz.  
  
Bäume.. Es roch auch ziemlich gut hier. Nach Zedern und Tannen und feuchtem Moos. Wenn man noch etwas intensiver hineinschnupperte, roch man auch diesen Rothaarigen. Und er roch gut! Wirklich ansprechend.  
  
(Hierbei wäre vielleicht zu erwähnen, dass ich schon immer ein Nasenmensch gewesen bin. Das heißt, ich Stufe meine Mitmenschen in Kategorien wie 'attraktiv', 'unsympathisch', 'nett' ein, je nach dem, wie sie so riechen. Meistens unbewusst, manchmal bewusst. Diesmal geschah es äußerst bewusst.)  
  
Während ich da recht regungslos stand und die Luft in mich hineinsaugte, hatte sich mein Gegenüber langsam von seinem Schock erholt. (Auch wenn mir zweifelhaft blieb, was genau an meinem Lebendig-sein-und-sich-bewegen so schockierend gewesen war.) Seine ersten Worte zu mir waren: "Was bist du?"  
  
Zugegeben, eine recht absurde Frage. Ich sehe tatsächlich äußerst menschlich aus und weiß mich im allgemeinen auch so zu verhalten. Wirklich, auch wenn das viele meiner sogenannten Freunde bestreiten würden.  
  
Ich fand seine Frage in der Tat derartig absurd, dass ich keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, sondern weiterhin den Düften nachschnupperte, die in der Luft hingen.  
  
Daraufhin begann mein Gegenüber eine Art von Monolog zu halten über irgendwelche Dinge, die sich recht wissenschaftlich anhörten. Es war die Rede von einem Experiment, das schiefgegangen war und einem Spruch, den er falsch übersetzt hatte und irgendwelchen mangelnden Erläuterungen in einer Schriftrolle.  
  
Mir schien die ganze Geschichte recht zusammenhanglos zu sein, also streckte ich erst einmal meine Schultern durch (es knackte ganz furchtbar laut) und sagte dann meinerseits etwas.  
  
"Hallo?" Ich weiß, ich weiß, das hört sich nicht gerade kreativ an, aber ich wollte sicher gehen, dass er mich auch bemerkte. Und das tat er. Das weiß ich darum mit Sicherheit, weil er nämlich prompt verstummte und mich erwartungsvoll ansah.  
  
Ich räusperte mich.  
  
"Entschuldige, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wo ich bin. Und es wäre nett, wenn du mir bei der Gelegenheit verraten könntest, wer du bist. Bitte.", fügte ich etwas verspätet hinzu und sah ihn dann meinerseits erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Er kräuselte die Stirn in einer Art und Weise, die sowohl auf Ärger als auch auf Konzentration oder sonst irgendetwas hindeuten konnte. Was, weiß ich bis heute nicht, denn seine Stimme klang neutral, als er mir antwortete.  
  
"Wir sind hier in den Wäldern südlich der Mithran-Klöster. Und mein Name ist Thom. Von Trebond. Lord. Und demnächst hab ich dann noch so einen Titel wie Meister oder Magier oder Zauberer oder so etwas in der Richtung."  
  
Ihm schienen tatsächlich immer mehr Dinge zu seiner eigenen Person einzufallen. Damit gelang es ihm mich zu verwirren. -Noch mehr als ich ohnehin schon war.  
  
Ein bisschen zerstreut antwortete ich ihm also:  
  
"Das ist ja wunderbar für dich, Thom. Und wenn du dann so'n Zauberer bist, trittst du dann im Zirkus auf?"  
  
Irgendetwas in meinem Hinterkopf begann leise an die Tür meines Bewusstseins zu klopfen, während Thom's Gesicht sich geradezu entwürdigt verzog.  
  
Da traf es mich plötzlich wie der Schlag.  
  
"Du hast gesagt, dein Name ist Thom?", schrie ich. "Von Trebond? Der der Lord ist und rothaarig und ein Zwilling und angeblich so furchtbar arrogant wegen seiner Gabe? Der Thom?"  
  
Ich glaube, er hätte kaum erstaunter aussehen könne, wenn ich auf einmal eine Kuchengabel aus der Tasche geholt und versucht hätte, ihn damit zu erstechen.  
  
"Ja?", murmelte er leicht verwirrt.  
  
Ich nahm das als Zustimmung und beschloss, dies sei der richtige Zeitpunkt, um in Ohnmacht zu fallen.  
  
Was ich aber natürlich nicht tat. 


	4. Nummer Vier! Traumtest

Alles klar, here comes the fourth part of it. Read, enjoy and review. In this order. (Really sorry, it took me so long to write this!)  
  
-Regen  
  
DER VIERTE STREICH . . .  
  
Irgendwo hatte ich mal gelesen, man falle normalerweise dann in Ohnmacht, wenn Geist oder Körper oder beide bis an ihre Grenzen getrieben worden sind.  
  
Ich fühlte mich gerade mit Sicherheit ziemlich sehr überfordert, vor allem geistig. Aber mein Körper nahm darauf keine Rücksicht und weigerte sich, zusammenzuklappen. Woraus ich schloss, dass ich noch immer träumte; was ich aber nicht glauben konnte oder wollte oder beides.  
  
Ich beschloss also, den ultimativen Traumtest zu machen.  
  
Der 'ultimative Traumtest' ist nicht das übliche Kneifen oder Hauen. Nein, das bedeutet bei einem unruhigen Schläfer wie mir gar nichts. Ich habe es schon öfters geschafft, mich im Traum zu treten, beißen oder zu schlagen und bin erst Stunden später mit blauen Flecken aufgewacht, weil der Wecker geklingelt hat.  
  
Bei meinen Träumen geht es deutlich subtiler zu. Zunächst gibt es drei Standardfragen zu beantworten.  
  
Erstens: Wie fühlst du dich? - Danke, gut. Ich fühle mich ein wenig wie betäubt, überfordert von dem Gedanken, dass ich mich mit einem Buchcharakter unterhalte. Die Haare an meinen Unterarmen haben sich aufgerichtet.  
  
Zweitens: Irgendwas unübliches? Deja-vus, Zurückspul-Vorgänge, Szenenwechsel etc? - Nein, bis jetzt nicht.  
  
Drittens: Sind die fünf Sinne noch alle aktiv? - Nun, ich rieche, dass er sehr gut riecht. Ich sehe, dass er recht gut aussieht.. Außerdem schmecke ich noch ein bisschen Kinderriegel in meinem Mund. Ich höre ziemlich komische Sachen, die er mir über sich erzählt.  
  
Und fühlen?  
  
Guter Stichpunkt. Ich hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, nachzufühlen, ob dieser Thom vor mir real war. Ob es wirklich jemanden gab, der in einer solchen hässlichen Robe herumlief, seltsam-violette Augen hatte und dessen Nase langsam rot anlief, weil er bemerkte, wie ich ihn anstarrte.  
  
"Ich träume, oder?", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin.  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und erinnerte mich damit daran, dass er, selbst wenn er nicht real sein sollte, trotzdem eine richtige Person war. Eine so wirkliche Person, dass ich besser aufhören sollte, mir irgendwelche verliebten Gefühle einzureden.  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
Ich wollte es jetzt einfach wissen. Ich machte also entschlossen einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um festzustellen, ob ich ihn berühren konnte oder ob er als Trugbild verschwinden würde, als ich hart gegen etwas prallte, das definitiv vorher nicht da gewesen war.  
  
Mein Kopf dröhnte, meine Knochen sangen und violette Schwaden spielten hinter meinen Augäpfeln. "  
  
"Oh mein Gott!", stieß ich hervor und ließ mich zu Boden sinken. 'Ein ziemlich schmerzhaften Traum, Mädchen!', flüsterte eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
Das Sonnenlicht schien auf einmal immer blasser zu scheinen, auch die erschrockene Stimme des Jungen, der sich für Thom von Trebond ausgab, wurde immer blasser, als er sagte:  
  
"Oh, es tut mir leid, ich hatte mit jemandem gerechnet, der mehr..."  
  
Dann war alles schwarz.  
  
  
  
Als ich schließlich aufwachte, quälten mich furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Verstärkt wurden sie außerdem von einem andauernden Geschrei um mich herum und einem Fuß, der mir wiederholt zwar sanft, aber immer noch recht aggressiv, in den Hintern gestoßen wurde.  
  
Ich stöhnte laut auf und versuchte dem Fuß mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen zu entgehen.  
  
"Hallo, du Schlafmütze! Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um dich hier zu finden? Und falls du's nicht wissen solltest, wir zwei haben gleich Deutsch bei der lieben Nina und ich habe noch weniger Bock drauf von ihr wegen Zuspätkommens angemacht zu werden als... als darauf, dein Grinsegesicht zu sehen. Was ist bloß mit dir los?", schrie mir meine zweitbeste Freundin ins Gesicht, nachdem ich angefangen hatte, sie glücklich anzulächeln.  
  
Ich konnte ihr natürlich schlecht erzählen, dass ich gerade fast erwartet hatte, in einer Fantasy-Welt voller Zauberer und Ritter und... einem rothaarigen Kerl in meinem Alter zu erwachen. Ich meine, ich bin es wirklich gewöhnt, dass man über mich lacht. Ich fordere es meistens sogar heraus und genieße es geradezu. Aber nicht, wenn es mir so ernst dabei ist.  
  
Ich verbrachte also auch den Rest des Schultages ohne irgendjemandem von meinem.. Traum (?) zu erzählen und versuchte die ganze Geschichte zu vergessen.  
  
Das gelang mir auch perfekt, bis ich nach dem Mittagessen nicht mehr recht wusste, was ich tun sollte. Aus lauter Langeweile und Beschäftigungslosigkeit setzte ich mich in der Absicht an den Computer, mir die Zeit im Internet zu vertreiben.  
  
Doch noch bevor der PC richtig hochgefahren war, spürte ich ein leises Klingeln im Kopf, so als gäbe es noch etwas, was ich unbedingt tun müsse, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern, was. 


	5. Kopfschmerzen

Heute mal wieder kürzer, aber dafür hat das updaten auch nicht ganz so lang gedauert wie sonst. ~Regen  
  
UUUUUUND.... NUMMER FÜNF!!!  
  
Das Klingeln in meinem Kopf schien ständig zuzunehmen, bis es mir schließlich erschien, als würde eine kleiner Mann in meinem Kopf halbsekündig einen riesigen Gong schlagen. Mein Kopf begann wahnsinnig zu schmerzen, so dass ich den Computer, kaum das er hochgefahren war, schon wieder abschaltete.  
  
Ich quälte mich auf meine Füße und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Schlafzimmer, wo ein warmes, weiches Bett lockte. Mein definitiver Plan für die Zukunft bestand darin, mich unter der Bettdecke zusammenzurollen und die nächsten paar Stunden mit Selbstmitleid und einem ansonsten absolut leeren Kopf zu verbringen.  
  
Während meine rechte Hand meinen Kopf festhielt, um ihn am herunterkullern zu hindern, benutzte ich die andere, um meinen Weg an der Flurwand entlang zu tasten. Meine halbgeschlossenen Augen sahen nach nur wenigen Sekunden nur noch Schwärze und meine Knie begannen leise zu zittern. Der Flur war mir noch nie so lang erschienen.  
  
Schließlich brach ich, die Hand am endlich erreichten Türrahmen, zusammen. Sämtliche Gliedmaßen zitterte mir derartig, dass ich mich nur noch gegen die Wand gelehnt hin und her wiegen konnte und gegen Tränen der Hilflosigkeit ankämpfte.  
  
Gerade als ich glaubte, mein Kopf müsse jeden Augenblick platzen, spürte ich, wie mich Wärme durchdrang. Beruhigende, angenehme, schmerzstillende Wärme, die an meinen Händen begann und von dort durch meinen gesamten Körper sickerte.  
  
Ich seufzte entspannt auf, und murmelte ein vages "Oooh, danke!" zum Himmel. Ich war allerdings nicht darauf gefasst, eine Antwort zu bekommen.  
  
"Kein Problem!", piepste etwas vor mir, was sich bei Öffnen der Augen als kleiner Junge entpuppte. Er hatte braune Haare, schwarze Knopfaugen und eine Kutte von undefinierbarer Farbe an. Seine kleine Gestalt platzte geradezu vor Stolz, als er hinzufügte: "Ich hab' das mit meiner Heilergabe gemacht, und das war jetzt das erste mal, dass es auf Anhieb geklappt hat. Sonst bricht mein Lehrer immer zwischendurch ab, weil er meint, ich würde die Patienten in die Luft jagen."  
  
Oha! Angesichts der offensichtlichen Gefahr, der ich da gerade entkommen war, und der Tatsache, dass ich mich wiederum in Tortall zu befinden schien, brachte ich es nicht fertig, dem Kleinen mit mehr als einem schwachen Lächeln für seine Aktion zu danken.  
  
Der runzelte die Stirn und sah mich von oben bis unten an, als falle ihm plötzlich etwas auf.  
  
"Du bist ein Mädchen! In Hosen!", stellte er dann erstaunt fest. "Mädchen haben hier nichts verloren, außer sie sind auf Besuch. Bist du auf Besuch?"  
  
Besuch? Oh ja, Besuch... Man könnte wohl auch Begegnung der dritten Art dazu sagen, murmelte irgendetwas in meinem Kopf und brachte mich damit fast dazu, in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen.  
  
"Hm.. Ja, Besuch, richtig... kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich Thom von Trebond finden kann?", stammelte ich vor mich hin. Der Junge zeigte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf die Tür neben mir, und begann zu kichern, als plötzlich irgendjemand sehr laut "Owen!" rief und der Kleine ohne einen Blick zurück fortrannte.  
  
Ich kratzte mich am Hals, starrte in die Ferne und fragte mich, wieso ich jetzt ausgerechnet in Tortall in einem unbeheizten Kloster saß, statt vorm Computer zu hocken und mir meine E-mails durchzulesen.  
  
Dann stand ich umständlich auf, klopfte meine Klamotten ab, räusperte mich und klopfte an die Tür. 


	6. die Fortsetzung von Chap5

FÜNF, ZWEITER TEIL  
  
Die Tür war aus massiver Eiche und sah aus, als sei sie wenigstens dreißig Zentimeter dick. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Thom, sofern er gerade zuhause war, mich auch wirklich klopfen hörte, schlug also /etwas/ fester als gewöhnlich gegen das Holz vor mir.  
  
Das Ergebnis war ein unglaublich lautes, intensives Ruummms, das durch den gesamten Flur schallte und mit Sicherheit jeden aufweckte, der irgendwo in diesem Kloster so etwas wie ein Nachmittagsschläfchen versuchen mochte. Ich zuckte zusammen und sah mich schuldbewusst um, doch niemand schien daran interessiert zu sein, aus seinem Zimmer zu stürzen und einer verwirrten Ausländerin eine Strafpredigt zu halten. Ich atmete auf, gerade als endlich die Antwort auf mein Klopfen aus dem Raum vor mir ertönte. Naja, genauer gesagt ertönte sie viel weniger, als dass sie ungefähr so laut wie mein An- die-Tür-klopfen durch den Flur bollerte und aggressiv in meinen Ohren wiederhallte.  
  
"Ich bin beschäftigt!", fing eine verzerrte unfreundliche Stimme an. "Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte das auch hinreichend deutlich gemacht, heiliger Mithros! Ist es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt, dass man mal einen Tag lang ungestört arbeiten können will? Ich sitze hier an meiner Magierprüfung, bei allen Göttern, und ich habe ganz bestimmt nicht vor, zu irgendwelchen Treffen oder gemeinsamen Mittagessen zu kommen, also warum lässt man mich nicht ganz einfach mal IN RUHE???"  
  
Autsch! Das war ja mal ziemlich unfreundlich. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich wohl auch ziemlich eingeschüchtert gefühlte hätte, wären aufgrund dieser Schreierei nicht meinen Kopfschmerzen von vorhin wieder zurückgekehrt. Sie waren aber nicht ganz so heftig wie zuvor, was bedeutet, dass ich mich weniger nach heulen als nach treten und beißen und schlagen fühlte.  
  
Diese Gemütsverfassung hatte zur Folge, dass ich meine mühsam anerzogenen Manieren vergaß. Meine Mutter hatte mir immer gesagt, man müsse immer anklopfen, bevor man in fremde Zimmer gehe und man müsse die Wünsche anderer akzeptieren und man müsse Rücksicht nehmen und nett sein und zurückhaltend. Ich beschloss, keins von alledem mehr zu sein, sondern statt dessen einfach einzutreten und diesem verdammten Hexenmeister, der mich hergezaubert und mir dabei die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen meines Lebens verursacht hatte, ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen.  
  
Ich öffnete die Tür schwungvoll und ließ sie anschließend mit einem weiteren befriedigenden Rumms wieder in ihren Rahmen zurückfallen. Dann holte ich tief Luft und... schrie so laut ich konnte.  
  
Vor mir befand sich ein - Vieh. Es war riesig, mit silbrig-brauner Haut, auf der die Flammen ironisch-spielerisch flackerten, verfügte über riesige rotglühende Augen und sein Atem war recht... feurig. Alles in allem könnte man seine Erscheinung zusammenfassend als T-Rex mit eingebautem Flammenwerfer beschreiben. Und das Ganze war keinesfalls lustig.  
  
Ich fühlte auf einmal den dringenden Wunsch, irgendwann einmal Karate gelernt zu haben oder ein Messer, eine Keule oder noch lieber den Terminator persönlich in der Tasche zu haben, während ich panisch vor dem massigen Untier vor mir zu fliehen versuchte.  
  
Einen Moment lang bestanden meine Gedanken nur noch aus Befehlen an meinen Körper wie: rechts, links, ducken, ausweichen, zur Tür, raus hier, verdammt, runter!  
  
Mir nützten jedoch die besten Ausweichmanöver nichts, denn ich hatte keinerlei realistische Fluchtperspektiven mehr, seit mich der flammenspuckenden Dino von der Tür abgedrängt und in eine Zimmerecke gescheucht hatte. Innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden hatte ich absolut keine Chancen mehr, zu überleben.  
  
Ich wich verzweifelt so weit in die Ecke zurück, dass sich der Griff des Schrankes dort sich schmerzhaft in meinen Rücken bohrte. Meine einzige Reaktion auf den Schmerz war der Gedanke, das Schmerz Leben bedeutet. Und das es damit wohl bald aus sei.  
  
Dann öffnete sich der Mund des Unviehs noch einmal und kurz bevor ich die Augen schloss, sah ich den Beginn einer blauweißen Flamme in seiner weitgeöffneten Kehle aufblitzen.  
  
"Heiliger Gott!" murmelte ich noch, bevor ich das Leben an mir vorbeiziehen ließ, das ich nun nie führen würde.  
  
Eine Sekunde später umspülten mich die Flammen, das weiß des Feuers leuchtete blendend durch meine geschlossenen Lider. Doch ich spürte nichts.  
  
  
  
  
  
hey, nennt man das einen Cliffhanger oder was? Und bitte, bitte gönnt mir doch noch ein Review! So als Geschenk zum Ferienanfang?  
  
-Regen 


	7. das echte Chap6

So, hier ist der nächste Teil, ich hoffe, irgendjemand liest ihn und genießt ihn. Ihr schreibfaulen Leser! (*grummelgrummel*) r/r, sagt man da wohl. ~Regen  
  
  
  
-SECHSTENS-  
  
(WO THOM WIEDER AUFTRITT UND MIR VOR SCHRECK IMMER NOCH ALLE GLIEDER ZITTERN.)  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich in zusammengerollter Fötal-Stellung in der Ecke zwischen Wand und Schrank verharrte. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich irgendwann die Augen öffnete und dass das Monster, das mich umbringen wollte, nicht mehr da war.  
  
Und ich war noch immer im Kloster.  
  
Der Raum, in dem ich fast gestorben wäre, war recht gemütlich eingerichtet. Hätte mich nicht alles hier an einen Feuer speienden T-Rex erinnert, hätte man die Atmosphäre wohl als heimelig bezeichnen können. - Die Wände bestanden aus großen grauen Steinquadern, die an einer Seite Platz für eine Tür, an der anderen einen Hohlraum für die Feuerstelle freiließen. Der Anblick des Feuers ließ mich schaudern und ich erkannte, dass ich vielleicht nie wieder Freude an Lagerfeuergesang beim Zelten haben würde. Das Licht der Flammen huschte über rustikale Möbel aus stabiler Eiche und über gewebte Wandvorhänge. Deren Motive deuteten klar auf eine durch Magie, Schwert und Lanze geprägte Gesellschaft hin.  
  
Ich stellte fest, dass ich zitterte und schob dies auf den Schock. Immerhin war ich gerade erst dem Tod durch ein ausgestorbenes mutiertes Tier entgangen.  
  
Ich konnte mich zunächst nicht rühren und starrte eine Weile dumpf ins Nichts hinein, während mein Herz heimlich und verstohlen ein verzagtes Halleluja nach dem anderen zum Himmel sandte.  
  
Schließlich jedoch wurde ich aus meiner Apathie geweckt. Irgendetwas rüttelte unsanft an meiner Schulter und ereichte damit, dass meine Haare mir noch weiter ins Gesicht hinein fielen. Dann lachte das Etwas.  
  
"Ziemlich beeindruckend, was? Ich geb ja zu, ich muss noch etwas an den Funktionen feilen - schließlich soll das Ding Leute vertreiben und nicht in eine Ecke drängen. Aber alles in allem war die Vorstellung doch zufriedenstellend. Du kannst dem Meister ausrichten, bis morgen bin ich voraussichtlich fertig mit diesem Teil."  
  
Ich brauchte ungefähr fünf Sekunden, bis ich das alles erfolgreich durch die zitternden Windungen meines Gehirns gejagt hatte.  
  
Dann atmete ich tief durch und ließ mich widerstandslos von den zerrenden Händen auf die Füße zerren, während in meinem Kopf alles durcheinander ging.  
  
Es war nicht echt! Das Ding, das mich fast umgebracht hätte, war nicht echt gewesen! Es war eigentlich gar nichts gewesen, sondern nur so eine Art Bastelobjekt für diesen Idioten da vor mir. Und dieser Mistkerl fand das alles auch noch zum Lachen! Haha! Andrea hat gerade Todesängste ausgestanden, wie lustig! Sie dachte, sie wird gebraten und dann zum Abendbrot verspeist. Schade, dass noch keiner die Videokamera erfunden hat, dann könnten wir es uns noch mal ansehen.  
  
Die Wut kochte ziemlich schnell in mir hoch.  
  
Kaum hatte mich der Idiot auf die Füße gezogen, da begann ich auch schon, mit meinen Fäusten auf seinen Brustkorb einzuschlagen.  
  
"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du Mistkerl? Du hast sie jawohl nicht mehr alle! Das kannst du doch nicht einfach mit mir machen!", kreischte ich ihn an. Meine Stimme begann, sich zu überschlagen.  
  
Da ich noch immer unkontrolliert zitterte und dabei ziemlich schwach auf den Beinen war, fiel es dem Mistkerl nicht besonders schwer, meine Fäuste einzufangen. Er schloss einfach seine breiten Hände um meine und hielt sie fest. Anschließend sah er mir endlich mal in mein weiß-rot geflecktes Gesicht und schluckte hörbar.  
  
"Oh, du bist das? Ich dachte, du wärst einer von den Novizen..."  
  
"Ja, ich bin das, stell dir vor!"  
  
Mir war immer mehr zum Heulen zumute. Und Thoms Reaktion half mir da auch nicht besonders weiter.  
  
"Aber... du warst doch verschwunden und ich dachte, ich hätte dich mit meiner Wand der Macht zerstört und..."  
  
Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr.  
  
"Hör auf zu denken, verdammt, und umarm mich gefälligst!"  
  
Er rührte sich nicht, sondern starrte mich nur perplex an.  
  
"Verdammt, Thom, ich fang gleich an zu heulen, und alles was ich will, ist, dass du mich festhältst. Ist das denn so schwer?"  
  
Meine letzten Worte konnten kaum mehr als ein Schluchzen gewesen sein.  
  
Thom ließ hilflos die Arme sinken und ich riss meine Hände aus seinen Griff. Ich fühlte, wie die Hysterie in mir hochstieg und wusste nicht, wie ich sie bekämpfen sollte. Nicht, solange ich mich so hilflos und verzweifelt fühlte, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben.  
  
Ich konnte in dem Moment einfach nichts anderes tun, als mich an Thom festzuhalten und zittrig ein und aus zu atmen. Mir war furchtbar kalt.  
  
Die tröstlich warme unbeweglich steife Statue, an der ich mich festhielt, erschien mir wie das Sinnbild des Lebens selbst und ich klammerte mich an ihr fest, als fürchte ich, sonst das Leben selbst aus den Händen gleiten zu lassen.  
  
Nach einigen Momenten rührte sich Thom schließlich doch und legte mir seine Hände auf den Rücken. Wärme begann meinen Körper zu durchfließen und hinter meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern spielten warme Violett-Töne. Mir wurde langsam wieder warm und das Zittern in meinem Körper hörte auf. Ich entspannte mich soweit, dass ich sogar wieder Thoms Eigengeruch direkt vor meiner Nase genießen konnte.  
  
Allerdings hielt dieser absolute Entspannungszustand nur so lange an, bis ich spürte, wie sich vorsichtige lilafarbene Finger in meinem Gehirn zu schaffen machten.  
  
"Thom!", begann ich mit drohender Stimme und öffnete die Augen. "Wenn du nicht sofort wieder deine Tentakel aus meinem Kopf herausziehst, setzt es Ärger!"  
  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später war mein Kopf wieder leer. Naja, leer von fremden Fingern zumindest.  
  
Thom löste vorsichtig, als könne ich jeden Augenblick in die Luft fliegen, meine Finger, die ich hinter seinem Rücken miteinander verflochten hatte. Dann schaute er mich nachdenklich an.  
  
"Du bist ein ganz normaler Mensch.", begann er. "Aber woher wusstest du..."  
  
Ich konnte nicht anders, ich unterbrach in aufgebracht, weil mir gerade wieder eingefallen war, dass ich immer noch sauer auf ihn sein sollte.  
  
"Ja, danke, es geht mir wieder gut. Nett, dass du fragst. Besonders, wo es schließlich dein verdammtes Monster gewesen ist, dass mich geröstet hätte, wenn es nur genügend Substanz dazu gehabt hätte!  
  
Es tat wirklich unglaublich gut, ihn anzuschreien, geräuschvoll durch den Raum zu stampfen, mich mit Wucht auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen zu lassen und anschließend noch einmal heftig auf die Tischplatte zu hauen.  
  
Dann atmete ich tief durch und begann zu lachen. Zu meiner Freude handelte es sich dabei um kein hysterisches Lachen, sondern vielmehr um ein echtes, fröhliches. Ich lachte über mich selbst, weil ich furchtbar lächerlich gewirkt haben musste bei dieser Durchs-Zimmer-Stampf-Aktion. Ich lachte aus Freude, weil ich noch am Leben war und ich lachte, weil mir diese ganze Situation so furchtbar zum Lachen erschien. Ich unterhielt mich mit einem Buchcharakter, lieber Himmel noch mal.  
  
Einem Buchcharakter, der sich so ganz nebenbei gerade am Kopf kratzte und sich offensichtlich fragte, ob ich gerade durchgeknallt war. Ob ich vielleicht doch kein 'ganz normaler Mensch' war, wie er vorhin gesagt hatte.  
  
Um seinetwillen raffte ich meinen letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und strahlte Thom an, der schließlich zu guter Letzt doch ganz nett zu mir gewesen war, mit seinen Lila-Wogen, die durch mich hindurch geschwappt waren.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hab mich jetzt abreagiert und es geht mir wieder gut. Ich hab sogar meine Selbstironie wiedergefunden. Aber wie wäre es, wenn du mir jetzt mal endlich freundlicherweise erklären würdest, wieso ich hier bin und was das für ein T-Rex war, der mich eben angefallen hat und wieso du mich heute morgen als erstes gefragt hast, was ich bin und nicht wer." 


	8. what about directions for use instructio...

Hallo zusammen! Ich persönlich finde dieses siebte Kapitel nicht ganz so gut wie die anderen, aber vielleicht seit ihr ja anderer Meinung. (Ich hoffe es!)  
  
Vielen herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews, die scheinen ja auf einmal geradezu vom Himmel zu purzeln! Am coolsten finde ich es natürlich, das meine Geschichte hier als Deutsch-Lern-Hilfe genutzt wird. Da gibt es, glaub ich, ziemlich viele nutzlose Vokabeln, die man von mir lernen kann. Und an all die, die davon reden, weitere deutsche TP-Fanfiction zu schreiben: Warum tut ihrs nicht einfach?? Ich will nicht die einzige sein, die kleine alberne, aber lustige und unterhaltsame Geschichten schreibt (Ich liebe es, mir selbst Komplimente zu machen! *g*)  
  
Ich wünsch euch was, Regen  
  
  
  
  
  
SIEBTE SZENE (stellt euch die Pausen zwischen den Szenen einfach so vor, als ob im Fernsehen einen Augenblick Schwärze eingeblendet wird, bevor die Sendung wieder neu ansetzt!)  
  
  
  
Auf meine Frage hin zuckte Thom zunächst nur mit den Schultern und zog sich dann einen der Stühle heran, die an einer Seite des Raumes standen. Als er sich setzte, lagen mehr als zwei Meter leeren Raumes zwischen uns und ich fragte mich beiläufig, warum. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, ich könne ihn jeden Augenblick anfallen oder sonst etwas Unberechenbares tun. Vielleicht saß er aber auch nur zufällig dort und hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass er damit aus meinem unmittelbaren Aktionsradius hinausragte.  
  
Thom unterbrach (wieder einmal) meinen Gedankengang und begann ohne größere Umschweife mit den Erklärungen, um die ich ihn gebeten hatte, während ich ein stumpfsinniges Lächeln zur Schau trug.  
  
Als Entschuldigung für dieses Lächeln kann ich dreierlei Gründe anführen: zum einen Thoms lilafarbene Wogen, die durch mich hindurchgeschwappt und mich damit derartig beruhigt hatten, dass ich mich schon fast im Nirwana wähnte. Zweitens hatte mein Lachen von vorhin Unmengen von Glückshormonen freigesetzt, die eifrig in meinen Gesichtsmuskeln Unruhe stifteten; und drittens befand ich mich seit nunmehr fast zwanzig Minuten mit einem fremden Menschen in einem Zimmer, ohne dass dieser mich für verrückt erklärt oder mich nach meinem Psychiater gefragt hätte. Das passierte mir, weiß Gott, nicht besonders oft.  
  
Bis Thom seine Erklärungen mit einem lakonischen "Irgendwas hat wohl nicht so ganz gepasst!" schloss, war mein Lächeln allerdings immer dünner geworden. Meine gute Stimmung war bisher allerdings noch nicht ganz dahin, genau wie mein wiedergewonnener Enthusiasmus über eine Reise in eine Fantasy-Welt.  
  
Damit nicht nur ich selbst das alles verstehe, wäre es wohl hilfreich, hier noch Thoms Erklärungen einzufügen. Da all die Fremdwörter und Zwischeneinschübe, die im Original vorhanden waren, nur stören würden, gibt es allerdings nur die zensierte Version:  
  
  
  
Es fing alles damit an, das Thom Zauberer werden wollte. Inzwischen war er seinem Ziel auch schon ziemlich nahe gekommen: Er befand sich mit seinen achtzehn Jahren schon kurz vor Erreichen des "Staatsexamens" (oder eher dem tortallanischen Äquivalent hierzu) und war demnach kurz davor, der jüngste Super-Zaubermeister seit wer-weiß-wie-langer Zeit zu werden.  
  
Die Theoretische hatte er bereits mit viel Trara hinter sich gebracht und saß gerade an der praktischen Prüfung, die aufgrund "eines ununterdrückbaren Forscherdrangs, der mich dazu verleitete, einen Gegenstand aus dem Reich der Unsterblichen auf seinen Authentizität hin zu überprüfen und dabei einige Experimente anderer Klosterbewohner zu stören" aus vielen kleineren Einzelaufgaben bestand. Nämlich jenen Experimenten, die er gestört hatte.  
  
Für diesen überschlauen Hexenmeister waren die meisten natürlich nicht mehr als zeitaufwändige Kinkerlitzchen. Aber als er dann doch auf eine Aufgabe stieß, die etwas mehr Zeit und Energie benötigte, hatte er keine Lust dazu. Statt dessen beschloss er, einen Zauberspruch auszuprobieren, den er in irgendeinem alten Buch gefunden hatte, und sich so ein bisschen überirdische Hilfe zu verschaffen.  
  
Leider war am Ende aber kein gelangweilter, intelligenter, kraftstrotzender, seelenfressender, aber trotz allem hilfsbereiter Dämon erschienen. Nein, das was da im doppelt und dreifach mit Schutzringen umkreisten Platz erschien, war enttäuschenderweise nur ein menschliches Wesen. Zum allem Überfluss auch noch weiblich, in Hosen, mit Brille, roter Nase, gefärbten Haaren und Untergewicht.  
  
Irgendwas musste da wohl schief gegangen sein!  
  
  
  
Ich rollte mit den Augen.  
  
"Jetzt sag bloß, die ganze Geschichte ist schief gelaufen! Oder hast du vielleicht nur die Gebrauchsanweisung nicht ganz richtig verstanden?"  
  
Die Frage war ja ursprünglich als Scherz gemeint gewesen, aber Thoms plötzlicher Farbwechsel ließ mein Lächeln schließlich ganz verschwinden. Zu allem Überfluss wurden seine plötzlich strahlend roten Wangen auch noch durch die ansonsten bleiche Haut und die flammenden Haare betont. Ich stöhnte.  
  
"Du hast doch wohl die Gebrauchsanweisung gelesen, oder? Ich meine, wenn es so eine Art Gebrauchsanweisung für Zaubersprüche geben sollte?"  
  
"Oh na ja,..." Wunderbar! Er fing an zu stottern! "Das Buch, aus dem der Spruch stammt ist in einer uralten, kaum noch verständlichen Sprache verfasst und dabei auch noch in Reimform geschrieben. Und ich konnte jawohl schlecht einen der alten Meister um Hilfe bei der Übersetzung bitten, oder? Ich meine, ich kann sie nicht leiden, sie können mich nicht leiden... Das ging einfach nicht. Also habe ich nur die Wörter aus der Erklärung übersetzt, die ich kannte: Freund und Helfer, fremdes Reich, Zauberspruch und Wesen. Ich dachte eigentlich, damit wäre alles klar."  
  
"So, du hast dann also spontan angenommen, das wäre ein /Zauberspruch/, mit dem du ein /Wesen/ aus einem /anderen Reich/ herbeizauberst, das sich als /Polizist/ für dich hergibt?" fragte ich ungläubig.  
  
Er lächelte mich scheu an. "Ich weiß zwar nicht recht, was ein Polizist ist, aber: ja. So ungefähr."  
  
Auf diese Äußerung hin wurde mir zum ersten mal wirklich bewusst, was dieser Junge mir da eingebrockt hatte.  
  
Kein Wunder, das er so endet, wie er endet!, flüsterte etwas in meinem Kopf. Kein Wunder, dass ihm dieses kleine Missgeschick mit Herzog Roger passiert: Ups, unsere Zauberkräfte haben sich vermischt, wie seltsam. Oh, ich sterbe ja daran, dass der Zauberspruch ein bisschen anders gewirkt hat, als ich dachte. Vielleicht hätte ich ja doch die Erläuterungen zum Zauberritus lesen sollen!  
  
Die ironische Stimme in meinem Kopf machte mir deutlich, dass auch meine leichte Verliebtheit für diesen Jungen vor mir keine Zukunft hatte. Egal, wie gut er roch. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tat, oder dass das, was er tat, gefährlich sein könnte, und weigerte sich dabei offenbar, sich von irgendjemandem helfen zu lassen, der Bescheid wusste. 'Ich kann sie nicht leiden und sie können mich nicht leiden!' Was für eine engstirnige, infantile Sichtweise! Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn ich mich einfach nur um meine eigenen Probleme kümmern würde, ohne dass ich mich von Gerüchen aus der Bahn werfen ließ.  
  
Ich seufzte und schenkte Thom ein verzerrtes Lächeln, um ihn dann an meinen Gedankengängen Anteil haben zu lassen.  
  
"Also kannst du mir vermutlich auch nicht sagen, ob ich jetzt für immer hier bleibe, oder so wie heute morgen von Zeit zu Zeit wieder nach Hause gelange? Ob ich nur aus reinem Zufall nicht während des Transports hierher in die Luft geflogen bin? Ob die Kopfschmerzen, die ich immer bekomme, wenn ich dich ansehe, von dem Spruch kommen oder davon, dass du so unheimlich nervenstrapazierend bist? Oder ob ich sie nie wieder los werde? Oder vielleicht, ob ich nicht in einiger Zeit einfach die Kontrolle über mich verliere, von einem seltsamen bösen Geist besessen werde und mich aus dem höchsten Fenster dieses verdammten Klosters stürze? Warum zum Teufel hast du nicht erst nachgelesen, was du da überhaupt treibst?"  
  
Zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen blieb ich während dieser gesamten Tirade relativ ruhig. Irgendwie schien mir die ganze Situation noch immer leicht amüsant und irreal und ich konnte sie nicht recht ernst nehmen. Thom hingegen sah mich mit (offenbar neu entfachter) Begeisterung an:  
  
"Sag das noch mal!"  
  
"Was?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Das du dich demnächst besser informieren solltest oder dass ich möglicherweise suizidgefährdet bin? Wenn du dich schon so drauf freust, mich aus dem Fenster fliegen zu sehen... Wie wär's, wenn du erst einmal nachliest, wie du mich wieder heim schicken kannst und dann bring ich dir einen Fotoapparat mit und du kannst meinen ganzen Sprung Moment für Moment, Meter für Meter ablichten und dir die Bilder dann über's Bett hängen. Was hältst du davon?"  
  
Mir persönlich schien meine Äußerung an sich recht amüsant und ich setzte schon zu einem Grinsen an, als Thom auf einmal aufsprang, aus heiterem Himmel "Ja!" rief und mit den Fingern schnippte.  
  
"Bitte?", fragte ich ungläubig. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Deine Lippen bewegen sich anders als wie sie sollten. Du sagst offenbar etwas anderes, als was ich höre. Das muss eine der weiteren unbekannten Auswirkungen des Zauberspruchs sein! Du kannst meine Sprache sprechen, obwohl du es eigentlich gar nicht tust!"  
  
Ich grinste nun doch, vor Erleichterung, weil er meinen spektakulären Todessprung offenbar doch nicht live erleben wollte.  
  
"Unbekannte Auswirkungen, hm? So wie die, dass ich kein fleischfressendes Monster wie dein T-Rex bin? Njaja, wie auch immer... Sag mal selbst was!"  
  
"Mir fällt aber gerad nix ein..."  
  
"Richtig, ja, bei dir ist es genauso. Du sagst offenbar auch eigentlich was anderes als du sagst. - Nachdem wir das jetzt festgestellt haben, wie wär's wenn wir jetzt endlich mal nachlesen würden, was das schlaue Buch zu dem Spruch noch zu sagen hat? Dann bräuchten wir nicht alles selbst zu entdecken!"  
  
Ich kam mir vor wie eine Kindergärtnerin, die gerade einem Kind beibringt, den Klodeckel vor dem Pinkeln hochzuklappen.  
  
Seltsamerweise gab mir Thom auf einmal recht und zeigte mir das Wunderbuch, das all diese Qualen verursacht hatte. Es lag eigentlich direkt neben mir auf dem Schreibtisch und war groß, dick, braun mit einem Ledereinband, dessen ehemals golden geprägter Titel größtenteils schon lange abgeblättert war. 


	9. 8: Die Gedanken siind frei

Hey there, I know, I didn't update for - what, a month?, but I swear I DID write on! I just wasn't in the mood to type it all. I've had enough typing to do for school, thank you very much. And my keyboard's kinda. defect. Well, however. Here comes my  
  
  
  
NUMBER EIGHT (and be aware that that little girly writing here is really, really ill right now. So don't expect some sort of ingenious work!)  
  
  
  
Thom rückte seinen Stuhl näher an mich heran, offenbar um mir das Buch besser zeigen zu können. Während der drei oder vier Momente, die er hierzu brauchte, legte ich sanft meine Handflächen auf die raue Oberfläche des Buches und atmete genüsslich den aufsteigenden Geruch ein, der sich verstärkte, je mehr Wärme meine Finger auf das Buch übertrugen. (A/N: So wie ich mich gerade fühle, mit zuer Nase und riesigem Druck im Kopf, kommt mir die Geschichte (Riechen! Wer kann schon riechen in dieser Welt voller Bakterien und Viren und was-weiß-ich-nicht-was) gerad' ziemlich irreal vor. Irrealer als sowieso schon, meine ich.)  
  
Der Geruch von alten Büchern hat mir schon immer gefallen. Dieser unglaubliche Geruch nach Staub, feuchtem Schimmel und - ja, Alter vermittelt einem doch ein Gefühl von Beschützt-sein und Sicherheit. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten werde ich leicht zum Philosophen: Ich beginne darüber nachzudenken, wie viele Menschen vor mir schon dieses Buch in Händen gehalten haben, es berührt und gelesen haben. Ich frage mich, wie sie sich gefühlt haben und was ihr Schicksal für sie bereit hielt. Und ich werde mir bewusst, das ich ein Glied in einer ganzen Kette von Menschen bin, die sich mit diesem einen Buch beschäftigt haben. Ich bin Teil einer Gemeinschaft.  
  
Und so ganz nebenbei, flüsterte wieder einmal die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf - vielleicht sollte ich ihr endlich eine Namen geben, Egon vielleicht oder Rita -, diese Gemeinschaft, in die du da hineingeraten bist, besteht vermutlich aus verrückten Zauberern und ihren hergehexten Sklaven. Also sei bloß nicht zu glücklich über dieses Buch!  
  
Trotz dieser wenig ermutigenden Worte konnte ich mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass am Ende alles gut ausgehen würde. Ich meine, welche gute Geschichte geht schon schlecht aus, abgesehen einmal vom Herrn der Ringe? Also an die Arbeit!  
  
"Thom?", fragte ich etwas abwesend. "Weißt du noch, auf welcher Seite genau der Spruch steht, den wir brauchen?"  
  
Ich sah ihn zwar gerade nicht an, aber aus dem Rascheln seiner Kleidung schloss ich, dass er mit den Schultern zuckte. "Nicht genau, auf einer der ersten paar Seiten. Der Spruch ist in einer anderen Farbe geschrieben als der ganze Rest des Buches. Schließlich ist alles andere nur Erläuterung dazu."  
  
Ruckartig wandte ich ihm meinen Kopf zu. "Wie meinst du das, alles andere? Die ganzen verdammten sechs Zentimeter dieses Buches sind über diesen einen verdammten Spruch?"  
  
"Alle vier Fingerbreit, ja." Er grinste mich frech an. "Die meisten Seiten hinten drin sind allerdings leer. Wahrscheinlich dafür gedacht, dass nachfolgende Benutzer des Spruches ihre Erfahrungen eintragen können."  
  
Ich versank in Gedanken darüber, wie kompliziert sich die ganze Sache ausnahm. Daher brauchte ich rund eine halbe Minute, um zu bemerken, dass er aufgehört hatte, zu sprechen.  
  
"Was?" fragte ich etwas schroff und blickte ihm direkt in diese violetten Augen. Ich hatte sie mir ursprünglich ganz anders vorgestellt. Blauer vielleicht, nicht ganz so bräunlich, nicht ganz so groß. Nicht ganz so real und ganz bestimmt nicht so... fragend.  
  
"Weißt du, Mädchen, ich dachte eigentlich... Hey, du hast dir meine Augen vorgestellt?"  
  
Ich wurde knallrot und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. "Hab ich schon wieder laut gedacht?", quietschte ich.  
  
"Was? Nein, wieso? Ach so, ich kann manchmal Gedanken lesen. Besonders, wenn mir die Menschen direkt in die Augen sehen. Aber, wieso hast du dir meine Augen vorgestellt, wenn wir uns noch gar nicht kannten? Moment mal, du hast doch heute morgen schon so merkwürdig auf meinen Namen reagiert und..."  
  
Ich schaltete einfach ab. Ich versank praktisch vor Scham im Boden, weil er mich bei solchen Gedanken erwischt hatte. Ich würde ihm nie wieder gerade in die Augen sehen können. Ich konnte ihm doch wohl schlecht aus Versehen verraten, dass er in rund drei Jahren schon unter der Erde liegen würde. Er durfte nicht wissen, was in der Zukunft passieren würde und...  
  
Unbewusst wanderte meine Augen wieder zu Thoms Gesicht, während ich über all das nachdachte, was ich ihm nie verraten durfte und wie wohl Captain Janeway vom Raumschiff Voyager in so einer Situation gehandelt hätte. Die hatte ja Erfahrung mit solchen Sachen. (A/N Star Trek, für alle Unwissenden!)  
  
Was ich da gerade tat, wurde mir erst ganz bewusst, als ich auf einmal zwei violette Flecken ganz nah vor meinem Gesicht wahrnahm und vor meinem inneren Auge die Warnblinklichter angingen: - Fehler, Fehler! Windows neu starten? - Ich klickte im Geiste auf OK und fixierte meinen Blick auf eine der goldenen Ecken auf dem Ledereinband des Buches.  
  
Ich räusperte mich. "Ähm, ja, gut. Dann schauen wir doch mal, was da in unserem tollen Buch so alles drinsteht."  
  
"Hey, jetzt lenk mal nicht ab! Was meinst du damit, dass du mir nicht alles sagen darfst und wer ist Captain Jenny und..."  
  
Also, wenn ich mal wild werde, dann, wenn jemand keine Ahnung von den Star Trek oder Star Wars Geschichten hat: "Ihr Name ist Janeway, klar, und sie kommandiert das Raumschiff Voyager, das im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist, okay? Und wenn ich sage, dass ich dir nicht alles sagen darf, dann meine ich das auch so, okay? Und könntest du mir wohl versprechen, nie, nie, nie, nie wieder meine Gedanken zu lesen, ohne dass ich es dir erlaube? Ja?"  
  
Ich wartete seine Antwort erst gar nicht ab, denn ich traute ihm überhaupt nicht zu, das Thema wirklich ruhen zu lassen. Statt dessen wandte ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Buch zu, das da so ruhig und - braun vor mir lag, und schlug es auf.  
  
Fremde Zeichen (ähnlich der neolithischen Keilschrift) strahlten mir in klarer schwarzer Tinte entgegen, der die Zeit offenbar nichts hatte anhaben können. Dann, plötzlich, schienen sich die Zeichen zu bewegen. Manche wechselten die Plätze, andere verschmolzen mit ihren Nachbarn oder verformten sich zu seltsamen Tintenflecken. Ich beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die kantige Keilschrift innerhalb von Momenten in eine klare lateinische Ausgangsschrift umzustrukturieren schien, bis mir plötzlich ein Text entgegen sah, der in meiner eigenen, etwas krakeligen Schrift geschrieben war.  
  
Ohne meine Augen auch nur einen keuchenden Atemzug lang von dem Text vor mir abzuwenden, zupfte ich heftig an Thoms Ärmel. "Guck mal, Mann, sieh doch!" Er reagierte natürlich wieder einmal nicht so, wie er sollte.  
  
"Oh nein, jetzt nicht ablenken. Ich will wissen, woher du meine Augenfarbe kennst und meinen Namen. Hast du die Sehergabe oder..."  
  
Ich schaltete wieder ab und konzentrierte mich wieder voll und ganz auf das Buch. Dort stand in großen, klaren Buchstaben:  
  
  
  
WILLKOMMEN_FREMDER! Dieses_Buch_wurde_geschrieben_ in_einer_alten_Sprache,_die_nicht_aus_dieser_Welt_stammt.  
  
Das_bedeutet,_dass,_wer_dieses_liest,_entweder_ein_herausragender_Wissenscha ftler_oder_einer_von_ uns_ist-_einer_der_Hergeholten. Bist_du_einer_von_und,_so:  
  
Findest_du_im_Folgenden_einige_Punkte,_die_dir_und_deinem_Holer_die_Situatio n_erleichtern_mögen. Außerdem_einige_Erfahrungsberichte_Erläuterungen_und_den_Spruch_der_dich_her brachte.  
  
Möge_der_Hergeholte_seinem_Rufer_von_Nutzen_sein. Möge_der_Rufer_gegenüber_dem_Geholten_freundlich_und_dankbar_sein!  
  
  
  
"Oh mein Gott!", war alles, was ich hervorbringen konnte, bevor ich umblätterte und Punkt Eins der angekündigten hilfreichen Tips laut las:  
  
"Stellt euch einander vor: wie heißt ihr, wo kommt ihr her, was sind eure Begabungen?" 


	10. Ab inne Kneipe!

Allright. I finally managed to write a chapter  
  
[b] NINE [/b] (where nothing happens. Well, not really.)  
  
  
  
Mein erster Gedanke nach dem Lesen dieser tollen Empfehlung war: Dieses Buch will dich verarschen! Dann fiel mir auf, dass ein Buch nicht denken kann, und ergo auch keine bösen Pläne gegen mich hegen kann. Und dass der Zaubermeister, der sicherlich viel Mühe in diese verformbaren Buchstaben gesteckt hatte, bestimmt auch einen weniger aufwändigen Scherzartikel hätte produzieren können.  
  
"Stellt euch einander vor..." wiederholte ich noch einmal etwas lauter und folgte dabei mit dem Finger der Schrift. Vielleicht war es gar keine so dumme Idee. Falls ich für längere Zeit in dieser Welt hier bleiben musste - und die Möglichkeit bestand immerhin -, so wäre es vielleicht nicht verkehrt, sich ein wenig mit dem Typen anzufreunden, der für die ganze Situation verantwortlich war.  
  
"Wie heißt ihr, wo kommt ihr her, was sind eure...", murmelte ich leise und wandte dann den Kopf, um Thom anzuschauen. Ich kam mir ein bisschen blöd dabei vor, aber trotzdem überwand ich mich, lächelte und sagte höflich: "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich schon vorgestellt habe. Ich bin Andrea und ich... Wieso starrst du mich so an?"  
  
Denn das war es, was er tat. Starrte mich mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen an und ich schwöre: die Falte auf seiner Stirn sah aus wie ein gekrümmtes Fragezeichen.  
  
"Du kannst lesen, was in dem Buch steht?", fragte er mich ungläubig und klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Tipp Nummer Eins.  
  
"Sicher," antwortete ich. "Als du gerade laut über mich und... deine Augenfarbe nachgedacht hast, da... Naja, die Buchstaben haben sich irgendwie verformt und jetzt sieht es so aus, als hätte jemand meine Schrift zu kopieren versucht. Sie ist ein bisschen krakelig, ich weiß", fügte ich entschuldigend hinzu, und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze ein besonders schief geratenes L nach.  
  
"Sie haben sich verformt, und du kannst das Buch jetzt lesen?", fasste Thom noch einmal zusammen. Seine Augen sahen mich so scharf an, dass ich ihm unwillkürlich mein Gesicht zuwandte.  
  
Er versucht schon wieder, deine Gedanken zu lesen!, flüsterte es in meinem Kopf. Und während ich trotzig Thoms violettes Starren erwiderte, dachte ich so laut wie möglich: Ja, so ist es, Idiot! Dann rutschten meine Gedanken dazu ab, ob er meine Augenfarbe wohl eher als dunkelbraun oder als schwarz beschreiben würde.  
  
Als Thoms Stirnrunzeln sich von fragend zu ungeduldig veränderte, wurde ich mal wieder rot ('Dumme Gedanken, böse Gedanken!'), aber dann sagte er etwas völlig Unerwartetes:  
  
"Wieso starrst du mich so an? Es wäre sehr viel höflicher, mir einfach zu antworten!"  
  
Völlig verwirrt stotterte ich: "Hab ich doch. Also, ich hab gedacht, ich hab dir geantwortet, also... Liest du etwa gerade gar nicht meine Gedanken?"  
  
Thoms Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt derselbe wie am Morgen, als ich ihm eine Karriere im Zirkus vorgeschlagen hatte.  
  
"Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll deine Gedanken nicht lesen, also tue ich's auch nicht. Wieso denken eigentlich immer alle, ich würde nie auf andere Leute Rücksicht nehmen?"  
  
"Vielleicht, weil du's normalerweise auch nicht tust?", schlug ich vor und wurde mit einem bitterbösen Blick bestraft.  
  
"Und woher willst [i] du [/i] das wissen? Soweit ich weiß kennst du mich noch nicht gerade besonders lange."  
  
"Also hör mal, das war ein Scherz! Und außerdem tust du's doch wirklich nicht, ich meine, du hast jetzt diese tolle Meisterprüfung, weil du unbedingt den Anhänger deiner Schwester auf seinen Ursprung hin überprüfen musstest. Egal welch Konsequenzen dabei für andere Leute herausspringen. Und dann später als... Naja, vergiss es!", unterbrach ich mich schnell, bevor ich ihm noch seine ganze zukünftige Lebensgeschichte erzählte.  
  
"Der Anhänger meiner [i] Schwester [/i] , hm? Und dann später...?" versuchte er mich noch zu locken, aber ich hatte meinen Fehler bemerkt. Und beschloss, meinen vorlauten Mund in nächster Zeit nicht noch mal so weit aufzureißen wie eben gerade.  
  
"Lassen wir das! Wie wär's, wenn wir jetzt mal dem Ratschlag dieses Zauberbüchleins folgen und uns näher kennen lernen? Ehrlich gesagt hab ich auch Durst. Wie wäre es, wenn du mich in irgendeine Kneipe führst und wir zusammen ein Bier trinken oder zwei und dabei erzählen wir uns was und ich les dir das Buch vor. Hm, wie wär's?", schlug ich zur Ablenkung vor.  
  
Thom sah zunächst so aus, als wollte er ablehnen. Dann entzündete sich plötzlich irgendwo in den violetten Tiefen seiner Augen (meine Güte, bei den Augen fallen mir bloß noch kitschig-romantische Beschreibungen ein!) ein Funke, der in einer hundsgemeinen Art aufglühte. Ungefähr so, als wollte er gleich irgendjemandem hinterrücks einen Dolch zwischen die Rippen jagen.  
  
"Du willst Bier trinken?" fragte er ganz unschuldig.  
  
"Ich bin Deutsche. Natürlich will ich Bier trinken.", meinte ich nur und musste über meine eigene Bemerkung lächeln. Thom grinste zurück.  
  
"Alles klar."  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Weder der Weg zur Kneipe noch die Kneipe selbst sahen besonders interessant aus. Alle Gebäude hier schienen aus denselben großen Steinquadern gebaut zu sein, jegliche Türen, die vom Flur aus in irgendwelche Zimmer abgingen, waren fest geschlossen. Ich vermutete, dass es sonst einen unglaublich Zug in den Räumen geben musste. Leider bedeutete das aber auch, dass ich nicht besonders viel zu sehen bekam.  
  
Die Kneipe lag irgendwo in den Kellergewölben des Klosters und war schlicht eingerichtet. Der Raum war in viele kleine Nischen unterteilt, in denen je ein Tisch mit zwei Bänken stand. Das gedämpfte Licht hier ging von weißlichen Kugeln aus, die mich an Heliumballons erinnerten. Die eigentliche Gemütlichkeit aber ging von den Kerzen auf den Tischen und den bunten Deckchen und seltsam geformten Kunstwerken aus, die überall herumstanden oder -lagen. Als ich eines dieser Kunstwerke berührte, sprühte es hellgrüne Funken und Thom erklärte mir, dass die gesamte Dekoration hier aus misslungenen Übungsstücken aus dem Konvent der Mutter oder den Mithranklöstern stammte.  
  
Obwohl es gerade mal sechszehn Uhr sein konnte, war die Kneipe nicht gerade leer. Ungefähr die Hälfte der verfügbaren Plätze waren besetzt, und einige Männer hier (und ich sah keine einzige Frau in dem ganzen Raum) schienen bereits Mühe zu haben, ohne zu schwanken auf ihren Bänken zu sitzen.  
  
Alle schienen Thom befremdete Blicke zuzuwerfen, wenn sie ihn erkannten. Obwohl ich im Nachhinein gar nicht mehr so sicher bin, ob sie nicht viel eher mich meinten.  
  
Die Bedienung - ein vielleicht vierzehnjähriger Junge mit glattrasiertem Kopf - meinte auf jeden Fall mich mit ihrem schrägen Blick, als ich ein Alt bestellte.  
  
"Ein was?" war seine tolle Reaktion.  
  
"Ein Alt. Altbier. Okay?", wiederholte ich ziemlich verunsichert.  
  
Thom warf mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu. "Was auch immer du damit meinst... Bring der Lady einfach einen Krug Bier, ja? Einen vollen!", entschloss er sich für mich zu antworten und bestellte dann für sich selbst auch einen Krug. 


	11. da sitze mer

Das ZEHNTE Kapitel! Wer hätte das gedacht? Und so laaaaang.....  
Nun passierte mir das, was passieren musste: Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte.  
  
Ich meine, mal ernsthaft: bis jetzt war es eher ein (mehr oder minder) fröhliches Beisammensein auf Thoms Zimmer gewesen. Jetzt, in einer Kneipe, glich das ganze eher einer Verabredung. Und selbst das tapferste, selbstbewussteste Mädchen der ganzen Welt würde in dieser Situation wohl einen leichten Drang dazu empfinden, schüchtern die Klappe zu halten. Besonders, wenn ihr Date roch, als sollte man sich sofort ein benutztes T- Shirt von dem Mann stibitzen und nachts als Schmusedecke benutzen.  
  
Ich ließ meine Augen durch den Raum wandern, um einen Platz zum verschämten Hinstarren zu finden. Gerade in dem Augenblick, als mir ein angetrunkener Mitvierziger mit einem glasigen Auge zuzwinkerte, fiel mir auf einmal auf, dass ich einen schmerzhaften Druck am Ansatz meines rechten Oberschenkels verspürte. Mir fiel plötzlich wieder ein, dass ich ja die ganze Zeit den schweren Wälzer von Zauberbuch mit mir herumgetragen hatte und dass dessen Gewicht mir jetzt im Sitzen offenbar irgendeine Arterie zusammenquetschte, die eigentlich mein Bein mit Sauerstoff versorgen sollte.  
  
Mit ziemlicher Kraftanstrengung schaffte ich es, mein Bein zu befreien, indem ich mich bemühte, das dicke Buch so hoch zu hieven, dass sich seine Unterseite auf Höhe der Tischplatte befand. Als ich es los ließ, schwankte es zunächst, um dann mit einem befriedigend lauten i Rumms /i auf das Holz des Tisches aufzuschlagen. Kerzenständer, Deckchen, komische kleine Kunstwerke und Thom vollführten vor Schreck einen kleinen Luftsprung. Dieses Erlebnis war höchst befriedigend.  
  
"Leiser ging's wohl nicht!", bemerkte Thom leicht grummelig und hob zu Unterstreichung ironisch eine seine feinen Augenbrauen, die so gut zu seinen wunderbar violetten.... ich kniff mich unauffällig in den Oberschenkel. Zurück zum Thema!  
  
Ich ignorierte Thoms Kommentar, schlug das Buch auf Seite zwei auf, wo sich der hilfreiche 'Stellt euch einander vor' - Tipp stand und überflog die folgenden Zeilen.  
  
"Hier stehen 'ne Menge Fragen, die wir einander beantworten sollen.", begann ich abrupt. "Das sagt uns nun nicht wirklich viel, oder? Wie wär's, wenn wir das erst einmal überspringen und zum eigentlichen Text weitergehen?"  
  
"Informationen sind immer gut.", stimmte er mir zu. Ha, sagt ja der Richtige! Wer hat denn hier rumgezaubert ohne 'nen Schimmer, was er eigentlich tat?, flüsterte es in meinem Kopf. Ich tat so, als hätte ich diese blöde Stimme gar nicht gehört, und blätterte in dem Buch, bis gleich hinter Tipp Nummer 103 eine fett unterstrichene Überschrift stand:  
  
B-a-s-i-s-i-n-f-o-r-m-a-t-i-o-n-e-n  
  
"Der Gerufene hat in dieser Welt eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die der Rufer allein nicht lösen könnte. Der Gerufene wird so lange zwischen dieser und seiner Welt hin- und herpendeln, bis diese Aufgabe gelöst ist. Durch das Pendeln soll sicher gestellt werden, dass der Gerufene auch seinen persönlichen Pflichten nachkommen kann.  
  
Ist besagte Aufgabe schließlich erfüllt, so trennen sich die Wege der Rufers und Gerufenen wieder, so es der Wille der Götter ist. Nähere Angaben zu Aufgabe, Zauber und sonstigen Wirkungen des Spruches sind später noch näher erläutert. Es ist jedoch wichtig, dass zuvor genannte Tipps beachtet werden. So können viele eventuelle Unannehmlichkeiten vermieden werden.  
  
Aha...", kommentierte ich den Text, nachdem ich ihn laut vorgelesen hatte.  
  
Ein Blick zu Thom und seinem ziemlich leeren Blick zeigte mir, dass er offenbar heftig am Nachdenken war.  
  
Was gibt es da so intensiv nachzudenken?, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Im Prinzip steht hier, dass es auf jeden Fall ein Happy End geben wird, und dass ich nicht in dieser Welt hier stecken bleibe. Dass alles irgendwann wieder in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen wird. - Und auf dem Weg zum Happy End kann es verdammt ungemütlich werden!, murmelte diese nervige Stimme in meinem Kopf. Am besten schaut ihr euch doch noch mal Tipp zwei bis 103 an!  
  
Ich zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern und blätterte dann gehorsam zu Tipp zwei zurück:  
  
"Bevor ihr euch begegnet seid, wie habt ihr euch einander vorgestellt, was waren eure Erwartungen?  
  
Thom? Wie hast du...", begann ich, aber er unterbrach mich ziemlich rüde.  
  
"Ich hab's gehört. Nur weil ich nachdenke, heißt das nicht, dass ich mein Gehör abschalte!"  
  
"Ach ja? Ich dachte immer, nur Frauen können sich aufmehrere Sachen auf einmal konzentrieren. Männer sind doch viel zu beschränkt, um so was hinzukriegen." Gut, gut, mein Feminismus brach durch. Entschuldigung! Thom war mal wieder besser darin, bei Thema zu bleiben.  
  
"Wie auch immer... Naja, ich hab dich mir zunächst eigentlich vorgestellt, so als... hässliches starkes Monster mit Superkräften. So eine Art böser Dämon. Darum habe ich ja auch die Wand der Macht um dich herum aufgebaut, damit du keinen Schaden anrichten konntest."  
  
Ach, das Ding, dem ich diese heftigen Kopfschmerzen beim ersten mal verdankte!  
  
Mein rechter Zeigefinger wanderte zu Tipp Nr. 3: "Hmhm, Frage drei..."  
  
Da unterbrach er mich schon wieder. "Wie hast du dir vorgestellt, dass ich bin? Hast du dir's überhaupt vorgestellt?"  
  
Ich wurde prompt rot und begann zu Stottern. "Naja, ich - ich dachte nicht, dass deine - deine Haare ganz so... rot sind, und, ähm, dass deine Augen blauer sind. Und ich, ich dachte, du wärst sarkastischer und viel selbstsicherer und dass du wüsstest, was du tust. Und ich habe gedacht, du wärst kleiner und außerdem hast du keinen Bart. Naja, und ich hab dich mir eigentlich fast nie ohne deine Schw... ich meine, Alan vorgestellt."  
  
An seinem Stirnrunzeln merkte ich sofort, dass ich mal wieder zu viel gesagt hatte.  
  
"Aber woher wusstest..."  
  
"Ich werde dir nicht sagen, warum ich mir dich überhaupt vorgestellt hab, warum ich dich überhaupt kannte und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht die Zukunft deiner ganzen verdammten Welt verändern!"  
  
Ich hätte mir die Zunge abbeißen können!  
  
"Aber warum.."  
  
"Das hatten wir schon, Thom. Nein!"  
  
"Nein?"  
  
"Nein." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, worauf sich bald ein drückendes Schweigen ausbreitete. Nur das Geräusch meines Daumennagels tönte noch über die Hintergrundgeräusche der übrigen trinkenden Gäste der Kneipe: Ratsch.... Ratsch..... Ratsch....  
  
Es war mir wirklich unangenehm, soviel herausgeplaudert zu haben. Besonders, als diese blöde Stimme in meinem Kopf anfing, mir irgendwelche Namen zu geben, die überhaupt nicht nett waren. Und Thom starrte mich die ganze Zeit an, als warte er nur darauf, dass ich doch noch mit der ganzen Geschichte herausrückte und ihm alles über Tamora Pierce, wilde Magie und Gott-weiß-was-noch erzählte. Und ich biss mir auf die Zunge und versuchte, irgendein plausibles, neutrales Gesprächsthema zu finden, was mir mit den vielen Schimpfwörtern im Kopf und dem violetten Starren nicht gerade leicht fiel.  
  
Es braucht sich also keiner zu wundern, dass ich plötzlich meine Sprache verloren zu haben schien und statt dessen versuchte, möglichst vertieft in den Anblick einer dieser seltsam geformten Figurinen auf unserem Tisch zu erscheinen.  
  
Sie verfügte über die etwas verzerrte Form einer werfenden Hündin, deren Bauch gewölbt ist und die sich gerade vor Schmerzen krümmt. Trotzdem strahlte das Meisterwerk eine durchweg positive Stimmung aus, was daran liegen mochte, dass seine Farben von Moment zu Moment wechselten und außerdem ein ständiges Geräusch von dieser Figur ausging, das nach Kindergelächter im Freibad klang.  
  
Vor der Figur befand sich ein Schild, auf dem in geschwungenen roten Buchstaben etwas geschrieben stand. Als ich die Schrift genauer entschlüsseln wollte, schien sie plötzlich zu flimmern, so dass ich verwirrt blinzelte. Ich schien jedoch einer Sinnestäuschung zum Opfer gefallen zu sein, denn als ich das nächste mal hinsah, stand dort in schlichter, krakeliger Schrift: Bitte nicht berühren.  
  
Nicht berühren, nicht berühren... Aber die Figur war viel zu schön, um nicht berührt zu werden!  
  
"Andrea?", fragte Thom plötzlich - wenn auch nicht plötzlich genug, dass ich vor Schreck zusammengezuckt wäre.  
  
Ich streckte die Hand nach der Figur aus, um herauszufinden, ob sie sich wohl genauso weich und warm anfühlte, wie sie aussah: "Hm?"  
  
"Wolltest du mir nicht..."  
  
Den Rest des Satzes hörte ich nicht mehr, denn ich saß plötzlich nicht mehr in der Kneipe oder auch nur in einem ähnlich verrauchten Raum, sondern auf einer weiten Wiese mit Gänseblümchen und kurzgeschorenem Gras. Und mir gegenüber befand sich ein gut getarntes grünes Pferd mit silbernen Zähnen, das nach.. Bier roch. Ale, um genau zu sein, was ich von meinen Ferienerfahrungen in England ziemlich gut am Geruch erkennen konnte.  
  
Das Pferd richtete sich auf, bis es schließlich auf den Hinterbeinen stand und zu einer unhörbaren Musik Wiener Walzer tanzte. Ganz in sich versunken schien es nicht einmal meine Gegenwart bemerkt zu haben, und ich schaute ihm mit schief gelegtem Kopf zu, bis seine Augen auf einmal zu blitzen begannen.  
  
Seltsam, dachte ich. Sie sind violett. Woran erinnert mich das bloß?  
  
Noch seltsamer fand ich es aber, als das Pferd plötzlich zu tanzen aufhörte und verschwand. Einfach so. Ohne sich zu verabschieden. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Hätte jetzt nicht eine sarkastische Stimme etwas kommentieren sollen? Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf? Irgendetwas stimmte hier offenbar nicht und kaum hatte ich diese Feststellung gemacht, fielen mir noch viel mehr falsche Sachen auf. Zum Beispiel, dass Pferde im Allgemeinen nicht tanzen und dass der Himmel makellos blau war. Das war absolut surreal! Ich schloss verwirrt meine Augen.  
  
Das nächste, was ich bemerkte, war, dass der Biergeruch unglaublich zugenommen hatte und dass jemand laut nach mir rief. Außerdem schüttelte sich mein gesamter Oberkörper, ohne dass ich irgendetwas damit zu tun gehabt hätte.  
  
Na klasse!, dachte ich. Eine Reise nach Tortall, der bestriechende Kerl der ganzen Welt, ein tanzendes Pferd und jetzt auch noch Schüttelfrost! Moment, dass heißt, ich hab mir das Ganze nur eingebildet! Ich liege in meinem Bett, mit einer ganz schweren Erkältung, hab schlecht geträumt und jetzt bin ich aufgewacht, weil ich auf's Klo muss. Klarer Fall. Also steh auf und erleichter' deine Blase, Süße! 


	12. s Bier

Ich weiß. Es ist Juli, Mitte Juli sogar schon, und ich hatte es doch versprochen... Es gibt keine wirkliche Entschuldigung oder einen guten Grund dafür, also... Es tut mir aber trotzdem leid. Das elfte Kapitel ist dafür etwas länger als sonst.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ELF  
  
Wer jetzt erwartet hatte, dass ich daheim wieder aufgewacht bin, und meine Mutter mir irgendeinen schrecklich riechenden Gesundheitstee zusammengebraut hatte, oder dass der Biergeruch von dem Guhl-Shampoo kam, dass ich zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, der hat sich (wie könnte es anders sein?) geschnitten.  
  
Ich musste noch nicht einmal auf's Klo!  
  
Statt dessen spürte ich eine Hand an meiner Taille, die sich langsam an mir emporarbeitete. Auch wenn ich normalerweise keine Berührungsängste habe, und der abgetastete Bereich weder an Brust noch Po direkt angrenzte, stieß ich spontan einen recht schrillen Schrei aus. Die fremden Finger bewegten sich unterhalb meines T-Shirts!  
  
Ich griff recht gewalttätig nach den dreisten Händen und stieß sie von mir. Gleichzeitig machte ich einen großen Satz nach hinten. Naja, ich versuchte, einen großen Satz nach hinten zu machen, bis mir aufging, dass man große Sätze nach hinten am besten aus einer stehenden Position heraus starten sollte. Sitzt man hingegen auf einem Stuhl, schafft man (oder frau, ganz beliebig) es lediglich, sich und besagtes Möbelstück aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.  
  
Wie vielleicht schon einmal erwähnt, bin ich oft recht langsam von Begriff, weshalb mir dieses Faktum erst aufging, als ich mich bereits um 45 Grad nach hinten geneigt hatte. Ich kniff meine Augen reflexartig noch fester zusammen, klammerte mich verzweifelt an den Händen fest, die ich zuvor wegzustoßen versucht hatte, und bereitete mich auf den Aufprall vor.  
  
Er kam nicht. - Ich konnte verdammt dankbar sein, dass Thom so gerne mit seiner Gabe angab, sonst hätte ich den Tag vermutlich nicht ohne tödlichen Genickbruch überlebt. Momentan dachte ich daran aber gar nicht, sondern versuchte nur damit klar zu kommen, dass ich überhaupt noch am Leben war. Schon wieder.  
  
Dann wandte ich mich wieder dem vorherigen Problem mit den wandernden Händen zu. Ich meine, das Problem war mir völlig neu. Zwar hatte es hier und da schon mal etwas aufdringliche Kerle gegeben auf Partys oder sonstewo, aber dass mich tatsächlich jemand befummeln wollte, während ich quasi bewusstlos (oder mit den Gedanken in irgendeiner Pferde-Welt verfangen) war... und noch dazu an der Taille, wo sich ja nun wirklich nichts Interessantes befand...  
  
Ich war verwirrt, hoffte jedoch weiterhin auf das Beste. Voller Hoffnung auf eine Lösung der Verwirrungen öffnete ich langsam die Augen: zuerst das rechte und dann das linke.  
  
Besagtes Öffnen meiner Augen brachte mir aber auch keine sonderlich beruhigenden Eindrücke. Vor mir stand entgegen meiner verzweifelten Hoffnung kein jugendlicher Adonis mit einer Liebeserklärung auf den Lippen, sondern vielmehr ein Mitvierziger mit glänzend roter Nase und glasigem Blick. Es war derselbe Kerl, der mir schon beim Hereinkommen zugezwinkert hatte, und von Nahem gesehen sah er noch viel abstoßender aus als zuvor.  
  
Sein Gesicht ähnelte mit den riesigen Poren Dresden nach dem Weltkrieg, seine Zähne sahen selbst bei geschlossenem Mund schief aus und seine Frisur war bei weitem zu ordentlich, als dass sie echt hätte sein können. Er trug schwarzen Lippenstift und Eyeliner.  
  
Was mir dann aber den Rest gab, und mich zu heftigen Abwehrbewegungen veranlasste, war die folgende Erkenntnis: Der Mann hatte nicht so einen glasigen Blick, weil er zu viel getrunken hatte. Er konnte einfach nur nicht anders. Falls ihr versteht, was ich meine. Und dieses _Ding_ bewegte sich nicht mit dem anderen Auge mit, wie man es in den Filmen immer sieht. Dieses Glasauge starrte starr geradeaus.  
  
Wie gesagt reagierte ich darauf recht physisch, wenn ich das so sagen kann, und schlug eine Weile auf die Hände vor mir ein, bis sie sich schließlich zurückzogen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass der Mann inzwischen ziemlich verwirrt sein musste: Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, aufgerissen, wieder geschlossen, wieder aufgerissen, abwechselnd nach seinen Händen geschlagen und mich an ihnen festgeklammert, und das alles nur, weil er meinen nackten Bauchnabel betastet und ein Glasauge hatte.  
  
„Entschuldigung", schnaufte ich, sobald mir das klar wurde und bemühte mich, wieder zu etwas Würde zu gelangen. Der erste Schritt hierzu schien es, mich erst einmal gerade hinzusetzen und eine ernste Miene zur Schau zu stellen. Es ging nicht. Der Stuhl hing weiterhin im 30°-Winkel in der Luft und egal, wie ich mich auch bemühte, ich kam nicht hinaus (dank der massiven Armlehnen und einem letzten Rest Angst, der Stuhl könne bei allzu hastigen Bewegungen doch noch hintenüber kippen).  
  
Nach etwa fünfzehn-sekündigen Anstrengungen gab ich auf.  
  
„Könnte mir wohl mal jemand..."begann ich, um Hilfe zu bitten. Den hilfsbereiten Händen, die sich mir schon wieder von vorne näherten, warf ich aber nur einen bitterbösen Blick zu.  
  
„Ich meine... wer auch immer es so toll findet, diesen Stuhl hier mit mir drin so in der Luft zu balancieren... könnte derjenige mich wohl wieder senkrecht hinstellen, wenn das ginge?"  
  
Meine Stimme verhallte in der Stille, die, wie mir plötzlich klar wurde, schon seit dem Zeitpunkt bestand, da ich die Augen zum ersten Mal aufgerissen hatte. Dann begann der Stuhl unter mir zu wackeln, bis ich schließlich wieder senkrecht saß. Als das Möbelstück auf seinen Vorderbeinen aufschlug, wäre ich fast dem Mann mit dem glasigen Blick in die Arme gefallen.  
  
„Verdammt! Ging das nicht etwas sanfter?"  
  
„Der Trebond-Lord kann seine Magie nicht sonderlich präzise einsetzen, fürchte ich,"sagte der Mann vor mir mit rauer Stimme und grinste dreckig.  
  
„Außerdem würde es helfen, wenn ich sähe, was ich tue und wenn es in diesem Raum keine magischen Dämpfer gäbe,"hörte ich Thoms arrogante Stimme irgendwo von meiner Rechten her kommen.  
  
Als ich mich nach ihm umsah, bemerkte ich, dass ich ihn trotzdem nicht sehen konnte. Ich war nämlich offenbar der Mittelpunkt eines Kreises, in dem sich alle Säufernasen des Klosters versammelt hatten, nur um mich anzustarren.  
  
„Thom?"fragte ich schüchtern aus dem Mundwinkel und hoffte, dass er mir die Situation irgendwie erklären oder mir zumindest aus ihr heraushelfen würde. Als er nicht sofort reagierte, gab ich ihm einen weiteren Hinweis: „Thom, warum stehen hier alle um mich herum und schauen mich an?"  
  
Es war nicht Thom, sondern der unheimliche Mann mit dem Glasauge, der mir antwortete: „Noch nie hat jemand es jemand so schnell wie Ihr geschafft, sich aus der Illusion der Hündin zu befreien. Meist brauchen die Männer mindestens einen Tag oder mehr, um die Illusion als das zu erkennen, was sie war, und sich von ihrer Faszination loszureißen. Allerdings seid ihr wohl offensichtlich eine..."(Er fügte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein.) „... Dame, und noch dazu offenbar nicht aus diesem Reich..."  
  
„Richtig,"stimmte ich wortkarg zu und ignorierte damit seine subtile Aufforderung, noch mehr über mich preiszugeben. Mal ernsthaft, was erwartete er denn, was sollte ich sagen? Hallo, ich komme aus einer Welt ohne Magie, wo die Frauen Hosen tragen und die Demokratie den Bach runter geht? – Ich zog es vor, zu schweigen.  
  
Nach einer Weile fuhr er fort: „...außerdem ist nach altem Brauch derjenige, der solch einen neuen Hunde-Rekord setzt, dazu berechtigt, für einen Abend über die gesamte Wirtschaft und die Verteilung der Getränke zu bestimmen."  
  
Aller Augen richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf mich. Ich räusperte mich.  
  
„Äh... Freibier für alle?" Der Jubel war ohrenbetäubend.  
  
-  
  
Auf einmal hatte ich mehr Freunde als in meinen vorigen achtzehn Lebensjahren zusammengenommen.  
  
Irgendjemand drückte mir einen riesigen Krug Bier in die Hand und verlangte, ich solle den Abend eröffnen.  
  
Tapfer murmelte ich irgendetwas darüber, dass Bier sehr nahrhaft sei, flüssiges Brot sozusagen. Desweiteren sei es im Mittelalter und gewiss auch in Tortall, das ja auch nicht viel weiter entwickelt sei, sehr viel gesünder als Wasser, da es ja schließlich abgekocht werde. Außerdem eine ewige Quelle der Freude für alle Menschen, und viel billiger als Wein. Und außerdem... – Das war so ungefähr der Zeitpunkt, wo sich jemand ein Herz fasste, mich unterbrach und ein zusammenfassendes „Auf das Bier!"brüllte.  
  
Wir alle tranken darauf.  
  
Dann tranken alle auf meine Gesundheit. Ich trank mit. Dann tranken alle auf meine vollbrachte Leistung. Ich trank mit. Dann tranken alle auf meine Zukunft. Ich... Gut, ich denke, es ist hinreichend deutlich geworden, wie es weiterging. Ich war offensichtlich bei allen Anwesenden sehr beliebt.  
  
Irgendwann (spätestens, als irgendjemand auf die Idee kam, man könne doch auf jeden einzelnen meiner Vorfahren einzeln trinken und sich schon bis zur Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Großmutter vorgearbeitet hatte) hatte ich dann aber genug von meiner Popularität. Ich bemühte mich, den Trinkern ein neues Thema zu bieten und hetzte sie auf den Mann mit dem glasigen Blick. Anschließend versuchte ich mich davonzustehlen und Thom wiederzufinden, der sich nicht unter der Gruppe von Trunksüchtigen befunden hatte.  
  
Ich fand ihn an der entgegengesetzten Seite des Raumes wieder. Er nippte von Zeit zu Zeit an seinem Bierkrug und starrte ansonsten auf das aufgeschlagene Buch vor ihm, das er offenbar zu Beginn des Besäufnisses von unserem Tisch gerettet hatte.  
  
„Macht's Spaß?"fragte ich beiläufig und stütze mich auf seinen Schulter ab, während ich versuchte, mich neben ihn auf die Holzbank zu quetschen.  
  
„Die Schrift hat sich verändert,"murmelte er vor sich hin. „Vorher konnte ich wenigstens Bruchstücke erkennen, aber jetzt ist es mir völlig unbekannt."  
  
Ich grinste ihn gutmütig an, und winkte mir den nächsten Bierkrug her. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, mein Lieber. Fünfundachtzig Prozent der Deutschen können keinen ordentlichen Imperativ von ‚Werfen' oder ‚Essen' bilden. Lesen und Schreiben liegt da noch in einer ganz anderen Kategorie."  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schob mir das Buch zu, gerade als auch das Bier kam. Ich las mit gelangweilter Stimme dort weiter, wo wir zuvor abgebrochen hatten.  
  
„Frage Nummer Drei: Was sind eure schlechtesten und was eure besten Eigenschaften?"  
  
„Na, das läuft doch wohl immer auf's Bett hinaus, oder? Oh Mann, da kann ich dir was über _meine_ Sexgeschichten erzählen!"  
  
Nein, das war jetzt nicht Thom gewesen, sondern eine fremde Stimme. Ein betrunkener Mittdreißiger in gräulicher Mönchskutte hatte sich zu uns an den Tisch gesetzt. Er lächelte eines dieser offenherzigen Lächeln, die einem gleich die Anzahl Promille verraten, die der Mensch schon im Blut herumschwimmen hat.  
  
Das würde eine interessante Nacht werden... Besonders, wo mir gerade irgendein dankbarer Verehrer fünf Krüge mit jeweils unterschiedlichen Biersorten vor die Nase gestellt hatte.  
  
-  
  
Es gab unglaublich viele verschiedene Sorten Bier: zum Großteil Importe von Klostern in der ganzen westlichen Welt. Es gab helles Bier aus einem marenischen Mutterkloster, dunkleres aus irgendeinem Mithroskloster auf den Inseln und fast schwarzes Bier aus Carthak, dessen Rezept angeblich von der Friedhofshexe persönlich stammte. Ich lernte, dass ein Altbier hier nicht Altbier hieß, sondern nach dem Gott der Schmiede benannt war, in dessen Klostern es gebraut wurde.  
  
Ich lernte überhaupt sehr viel über Bier und auch über meine Mittrinker, da wir gemeinsam sämtliche einhundertdrei Fragen in diesem dummen Zauberbuch durchgingen und schließlich sogar weitere erfanden. Es war ziemlich lustig, und ich lachte mich gerade wieder einmal scheckig, als sich mein Bewusstsein von dieser Ebene der Welt verabschiedete und ich schließlich in beduseltem Halbschlaf auf meinem Stuhl hing.  
  
Ich merkte kaum, wie wieder dieses Ziehen im Kopf einsetzte und ich mich auf einmal wieder daheim auf dem Fußboden vor meinem Bett wiederfand. Ich bemerkte nicht einmal bewusst, wie ich nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf duschte, aufstand und mich zur Schule bewegte. Richtig wach wurde ich erst in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde.  
  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -  
  
--- - -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- ---  
  
Ich glaube, alle Leute, die meinen Mathelehrer kennen, werden mir zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass er eine nervtötende Stimme hat. Ich habe keine genaue Vorstellung davon, was genau das Wort ‚sonor' bedeutet, aber ich habe es immer spontan mit genau dieser Stimme verbunden, die mir fünf Stunden die Woche etwas über funktionale Analysis oder auch Stochastik beizubringen versuchte. Ich hatte es meinem Lehrer allerdings noch nie ins Gesicht gesagt. Bis zu jenem Mittwochmorgen.  
  
„Würde es Ihnen wohl viel ausmachen, Ihre Stimme ein bisschen zu senken?" fragte ich meinen Mathelehrer, während ich verzweifelt meinen Kopf festhielt um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht explodierte.  
  
„Na, was ist denn mit Ihnen los, Andrea?"kam die Antwort, natürlich absichtlich noch lauter als zuvor. „Sie haben doch wohl nicht gestern nacht gefeiert? An einem Dienstag?"  
  
„Leiser! Ihre Stimme ist fürchterlich! Und ich habe nicht wirklich gefeiert, dazu war ich viel zu nervös."Allgemeines Gelächter im Kurs übertönte die verdutzte Reaktion meines Leer- / Lehrkörpers und ich wurde durch einen pieksenden Finger in die Seite zeitweilig von meinem Leiden abgelenkt.  
  
„Das kannst du doch nicht sagen! Du spinnst ja total!"flüsterte mir meine Nachbarin übermäßig betont zu als wäre es die Offenbarung des Jahrhunderts. Für mich war es in meinem angeschlagenen Status allerdings eine Offenbarung, und ich versuchte sogar, meinen Fehler zu korrigieren.  
  
„Entschuldigung. Ihre Stimme ist nicht.. furchtbar, sondern lediglich... unangenehm. Ja. ..."Ich erkannte, dass das auch nicht viel besser war. „Ich meine... wenn man... Kopfschmerzen hat und müde ist und ... so."  
  
Zum Glück für mich kannte mein Mathelehrer sowohl mich als auch meine geistigen Verwirrungen schon seit der Unterstufe und hatte gelernt, mich nicht ernst zu nehmen. Er wollte einfach nur wissen, was mit mir schon wieder passiert war. Ich war noch verstörter als sonst.  
  
„Da war dieser Kerl. Er hat mir ein Bier ausgetan aus... Scanra. Und eins aus... Galla und was halt so für Sorten da waren..."war meine zögerliche Antwort, die gleich strafende Blicke auf mich zog. „Ich wollte nicht so viel trinken", entschuldigte ich mich sofort. „Ich war nervös."  
  
„Scanra, Galla...?", wiederholten unsere Bierexperten. „Nie gehört. Sind die aus Skandinavien?"  
  
Ich nickte nur dümmlich. „Skandinavien. Sicher."  
  
„Und du warst nervös, weil...?"kam die Frage meiner Nachbarin diesmal in einem verschwörerischen Flüstern.  
  
„Weil der eine – andere - Kerl mich nervös gemacht hat. ... Er heißt Thom," fügte ich zusammenhanglos hinzu.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich versucht hatte, mir Mut anzutrinken, um all diese persönlichen Fragen ehrlich zu beantworten. Und ich dachte daran, wie er mir ein paar seiner eigenen Peinlichkeiten ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Und wie er sich nicht gewehrt hatte, als ich mich ihm an den Hals geworfen hatte, um den Avancen des Einäugigen zu entgehen. Und wie er gequietscht hatte, als ich unbedingt herausfinden wollte, ob er Unterwäsche unter seiner Kutte trug. Betrunken stellte er wirklich den liebsten, nettesten besten Freund da, den sich ein Mädchen wünschen konnte. Vielleicht konnte nüchtern noch mehr daraus werden... Ich grinste verträumt, bevor sich mir der Ellbogen meiner Nachbarin in die Rippen rammte.  
  
„Und wie sieht er..."ging es gleich weiter, doch sie kam nicht zum Ende.  
  
Glücklicherweise war das nämlich der Zeitpunkt, zu dem mein Mathelehrer beschloss, es sei an der Zeit, mal wieder ein bisschen Mathe zu machen. Aber vorher tat er etwas, was ihn meiner ewigen Dankbarkeit versicherte: Er organisierte mir ein Aspirin.  
  
--- ---- ---- ---- ---- - -- - -- -

_... Soweit die Worte der heutigen Lesung. ... Zufrieden?_


End file.
